


Home

by OnceSherlock



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Ficlet, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 01:23:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13066215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceSherlock/pseuds/OnceSherlock
Summary: In desperation to choose the right words he says the only word he can think of that seems good enough, his favourite word in every language of the world: “John”.





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> This is a teeny tiny first kiss ficlet that I originally posted on tumblr.

Sherlock doesn’t know what to respond to that. The words of the English language do not seem enough to express what he wants to say. John, there is something I should say now, because I meant to say always and still never have. In desperation to choose the right words he says the only word he can think of that seems good enough, his favourite word in every language of the world: “John”. At that, John looks him directly into the eyes, his expression filled with warmth, tenderness and something else that Sherlock would never have expected to see from John, with love. In this moment Sherlock thinks that John has never looked more beautiful in his entire life.

It is John who slowly tilts his head forward until they are approximately 5,6 centimetres apart and Sherlock can feel John’s warm breath against his own.

When their lips touch for the first time, Sherlock’s mind goes blank. For a second, and for the first time in his life, he doesn’t remember anything, time and place have become unimportant and the only thing that he knows is that he is finally, finally kissing John Watson. All memories of their time together are overshadowed by this very moment and Sherlock knows that this is a moment he will store in his mind palace and remember for the rest of his life. It is a feeling of unknown sensation, something he has never felt before. He feels something swirl in his stomach ( _how is that even possible?_ ) and his heart beating in his chest so loudly that John can probably hear it. The kiss makes him higher than any drug he has ever used and he never wants it to stop. Sherlock slowly parts his lips and sinks deeper into the kiss. All he can think of is why they haven't done this sooner and how he will never be able to stop kissing his best friend.

John tastes like black coffee and aftershave and crime scenes and chasing criminals across the streets of London. He tastes like rainy sundays spent at Baker Street and like the perfume he always wears that Sherlock used to secretly steal because he wanted to smell John’s scent all day long. All these flavours and scents blend together in a taste that is amazingly unique to John Watson, because above all, Sherlock thinks, John tastes like home.


End file.
